1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder capable of being installed in a camera main body which photographs subjects and records images thereof and of displaying images which are captured by the camera main body and information regarding each state of the camera main body and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2009-111944 discloses a mechanism which can change an angle which a screen portion of a view finder faces.
In addition, JP-A-H8-214194 discloses a mechanism which can change an angle which a screen portion of a view finder of a video camera faces.